Telepathy
The Union Science Council – Psionics Conference defines Telepathy of Psionic nature and the ability to transmit, know, and manipulate thoughts with only the use of the mind. (other forms of mind reading exist such a Neuro Imaging and Neuro Image Computronic Analysis but these forms are not Telepathy) (Also see Psionics for more information) According to the SCPC Telepaths are individuals capable of using one or more of the following abilities: *Empathy – The ability to feel the emotions of others directly with only the use of the mind. *Telepathy – The ability to transmit, know, and manipulate thoughts with only the use of the mind. * Clairvoyance – The ability to see things at a distance without the use of physical sight initially; remote viewing can be another term for clairvoyance; this ability can apply to both the physical and/or astral/ethereal world. *Retrocognition - The ability to see into the past through direct perception. *Astral Projection - The ability to project one’s astral/ethereal form at a distant location *Long Range Telepathy – The ability to transmit and receive thoughts from great distances. *Vitakinesis – The ability to heal mentally and/or physically with only the use of the mind. *Mentatis – The ability to heal mental condition with only the use of the mind. *Algesis – The ability to harm physically with only the use of the mind. *Quantakinesis – The ability to manipulate certain homoeostatic and inherited internal characteristics in the body with only the use of the mind.. *Sensory Empathy – The ability to know the emotions and internal physical state of others with only the use of the mind. A trained Telepath with a HPI of at least 150 can learn following skills: *Psionic Charm: Makes one person your friend. *Mindlink : You forge a limited mental bond with another creature. *Aversion : Subject has aversion you specify. *Brain Lock : Subject cannot move or take any mental actions. *Read Thoughts: Detect surface thoughts of creatures in range. *Suggestion, Psionic : Compels subject to follow stated course of action. *Empathic Transfer, Hostile : transfer of negative hurtful emotions *False Sensory Input: Subject sees or experiences what isn’t there. *Dominate, Psionic : Control target telepathically. (the main power of the Kermac) *Mind link, Thieving : Borrow knowledge of a subject’s power. *Modify Memory, Psionic: Changes subject’s memories.. *Meta-concert : Mental concert of two or more increases the total power of the participants. *Mind Probe: discover the subject’s secret thoughts. *Detect Psionics: You detect the presence of psionics and psionic individuals. *Telempathic Projection: Alter the subject’s mood. *Cloud Mind: You erase knowledge of your presence from target’s mind. *Psionic Blast: Stun, hurt or cause catatonic state up to fatal levels There are Saresii Schools and Academies that teach these abilities and any Union Citizen with the proper HPI register may legally participate and gain knowledge,control and skill over the Psionic abilities and talents but it must be noted in the CITI records. There are also the famous mythical Gray Cat Schools that require no such controls and are officially illegal by Union and Saresii Law. Participation or gaining such skills without proper CITI documentation is a felony. Similar legal Schools exist on Phantas and Magica Planet. It is believed that the Kermac use similar schooling for their population. Telepaths taps into the Psionic field any thinking mind creates; through which unspoken thoughts and feelings are communicated through space. Psionic talented individuals can tap into this field through a kind of sense organ located in the brain; in the same manner that human eyes can sense portions of the electromagnetic field, telepaths can sense portions of the psionic field and in some cases manipulate it. The Union Assembly recognizes the existence of Psionic Powers such as Telepathy as both a gift and source of cultural development and a great danger to the privacy of Union citizens. The PSI Laws were created due to this. Category:Psionology